


Bottoms Up

by asstheticbara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Armin rides dicks, Barebacking, Big Ass, Big Cock, Butt Sex, Cock Worship, Consensual, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gang Bang, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Showers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, cock measuring, face fucking, forgive me Father for I have sinned, i'm filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstheticbara/pseuds/asstheticbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of rigorous training, Reiner Braun is hot and bothered and desperate to let off some steam. Armin is willing to help him out. Turns out everyone's a little pent up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

Armin couldn’t hear what the instructor was saying. In the back of the crowd with other enlisted members of the 104th Trainees Squad, Armin stood on his toes but could just barely see past mounds of covered rain-slicked heads. The rain dampened whatever sound might have reached him, and the more he fidgeted the more mud he displaced, making him dirty and miserable. He knew the sunken-eyed instructor was screaming instructions on how to scale tall buildings with maneuver gear, using a tall cliff as an example. Armin peered up at the lip of the cliff and blinked off raindrops that hit his face. It seemed so high, and he knew when he would be hurtling up it the height would seem more extreme. The thought made him shudder like a scared dog. Armin was great at tactics; he excelled in classroom studies, but field work was not his forte. 

"What's with the face?" 

"Huh?" 

"Don't think you can do it?" 

Armin found Reiner Braun's square intense face stooping down to meet his. 

“I-I'm fine," Armin said, looking to see if Eren and Mikasa were near by, but suddenly he couldn't pick his friends out from the anonymous hooded crowd. He felt a big hand clap him on the back. 

"They'll let us go up in pairs. I can help you out. Just follow what I do, and you can do the rest." Reiner had a sort of big brother disposition Armin was instantly at ease with. He felt like they were conspirators. "But–" for the first time Reiner smiled "–I want something in return."

"Sure! Anything."  _This could be my chance to stay with my friends_ , Armin thought, hopeful for the first time all day. 

Anything? Reiner raised his eyebrows. "Keep your voice down." He was grinning wider and looked smug. The rain began to pick up, and wind whipped at their faces, rendering their hoods obsolete. Reiner pulled his down, then cupped a hand to Armin's ear. "I know you hide in the corner of the showers to hide your erection, and that you watch me change. I'm pretty pent up myself. How about we help each other out?” At that moment Armin glanced down at Reiner’s crotch, and sure enough there was a sizable bulge there. Reiner groped himself to display the heft, and invited Armin to do the same. 

Armin's bright blue eyes widened. He felt like a caught animal. "Okay..." he said, lowering his voice and lowering his eyes to the mud on his boots. The smaller cadet reached out and gently caressed Reiner’s bulge, clearly feeling the outline of a thick, heavy cock and full balls. Was this really happening? Armin looked at Reiner, who was clearly enjoying himself. 

Armin could feel Reiner's paw grope one of his cheeks. The smaller soldier nearly squeaked, afraid someone would see, but of course no one would. They were in the far back and everyone else was standing stock-still with their eyes locked forward. He could feel Reiner’s still soft length pressing against his back through his pants as he continued to grope and manhandle his ass. Armin had always wondered what that impressive, fat cock looked like when hard, and it looked like he was about to find out. In the showers after grueling days most of the recruits minded their own business only to make passing glances at the equipment their friends had. Armin was no exception, though as one of the shyer smaller boys he tended to stay in his corner and quickly vacate after a minimal soap and rinse. 

"I haven't cum in weeks," Reiner whispered, nibbling quietly on Armin's ear. Armin squirmed, trying not to moan.  Reiner cupped Armin's ass and lifted up like a bicycle seat. Suddenly Armin could see and hear the instructor quite clearly, and he realized that his feet weren't even touching the ground. Keith Shadis was gesturing towards the cliff, asking for volunteers before they started calling names. Reiner's fingers followed the curve of his ass and started rubbing against his hole. "Reiner! Let me down," Armin hissed, not accustomed to being manhandled like this in public, or at all. 

"Right here!" Reiner bellowed out, dropping an unprepared Armin on his ass at the same time. Some trainees turned around, not surprised Reiner had wanted to go first. What they didn't count on was Armin being dragged by his wrist through the crowd. He didn't even have enough time to rub his behind. Armin caught Bertolt's furrowed gaze as they passed. He looked hurt by the surprise of being betrayed and Armin tried his best to communicate in his look back to him that I don't really want this either. What is Reiner up to, haha? 

Soon they were buckled in their 3DMG at the base of the cliff wall, the sheer drop of which was nearly 300 feet at a 90 degree angle. "The sooner we finish," Reiner had reasoned to him, "the sooner we get to go back. Alone." Armin swallowed hard, taking aim with the grappling hooks as he took the appropriate stance. Reiner went first, propelling his large body forward like a cannon ball. Armin squeezed the hand grip, and the next thing he knew he was taking flight next to Reiner, who was already in mid-air and aiming for the next spot.  _Don't look down_ , Armin repeated like a mantra, swiveling his chest before gravity could grab hold and re-aimed right beside Reiner. 

_ Don't look down, Don't look down, Don't look down. _

 


End file.
